Obsessão
by Nanda Magnail
Summary: Feche os olhos, e deixe seus pesadelos se tornarem reais. Fanfic para o projeto Filthy Tales 2.0 e IV Challenge da Dor, do 6V. DRACO/HERMIONE.


**Título:** Obsessão.  
**Autora:** Nanda Magnail.  
**Censura:** M.  
**Observações:** Contém linguagem imprópria, violência e insinuação de sexo.  
**Nota:** Fanfic inspirada em Número 23, adaptada para o projeto Filthy Tales 2.0 e IV Challenge da_Dor_. A citação usada foi a da Perséfone Black, e betada pela Miih. As músicas usadas nas passagens da fanfic são _Nightmare_, do _Avenged Sevenfold_ e _Tear you apart_, do _She Wants Revenge_.

* * *

**OBSESSÃO**

_Por Nanda Magnail_

* * *

**.#.**

_Peace of mind is less than never_

_Hate to twist your mind, but God ain't on your side_

**.#.**

O pergaminho e a pena estavam em sua frente, prontos para serem usados. O escritório estava parcialmente iluminado pela luz do crepúsculo, que vinha da grande janela atrás da cadeira. Suas mãos suavam sem motivo, a mente estava longe demais de tudo. Os pensamentos desconexos o impossibilitavam de prestar atenção a qualquer coisa, mas o nervosismo o deixava mais alerta do que nunca - conseguia ouvir a mosca zumbindo e rodopiando a alguns centímetros dele, o ar a sua volta soltando um inaudível sibilar, os dedos tamborilando na mesa um som desconexo. Encarou a pena na mão, e depois os pergaminhos em branco. Ele teria que fazer aquilo. Draco poderia perder o controle da sua loucura e isto estava fora de cogitação.

_Por onde começar?_

Ele não sabia ao certo o que escrever. Como iria começar isso? Sem apresentações. Ele apenas queria pôr para fora o que o atormentava há meses, mas como faria isso se não poderia contar a ninguém? Malfoy estava enlouquecendo aos poucos com esse monstro que crescia em sua mente. Os demônios que se alimentavam da sua alma.

_Devia começar por ela. Porque tudo se resume a ela no final._

Segurou a pena com firmeza e começou a escrever.

"Não sei como começar, e talvez eu tenha que admitir que estou escrevendo isso não para mostrar a alguém, mas porque não consigo evitar, e um pergaminho em branco é o único público seguro que consigo imaginar para contar isso. A ânsia de conversar com alguém sobre esse assunto é quase insuportável para mim. Preciso contar antes que ultrapasse os limites.

Hermione, no princípio, era repulsiva para mim. Ela era feia, mandona, inteligente, chata e sangue ruim. Além do mais, era melhor amiga de duas pessoas que eu odiava, sendo um o menino que deveria ter morrido e o outro um _Weasley_ - não preciso mais de adjetivos para definir aquela pessoa, o nome resume tudo. Eu tinha infinitos motivos para odiá-la, não é? E eu odiava. Sendo ela a primeira em tudo, eu até a invejava, então me lembrava da lama que corria em lugar de seu sangue e acreditava na minha supremacia. Acreditei nisso durante anos.

Mas então, eu tinha responsabilidades que eu sabia não poder cumprir. Uma punição pela falha de meu pai, um castigo para a minha mãe, a minha morte. Confesso que cobicei aquela marca no início, mas então percebi que as coisas eram muito maiores do que eu pensei, muito maiores do que o meu mais profundo ódio. Eu não conseguia completar a minha missão e Potter parecia estar em todos os lugares, me perseguindo, e para o meu contentamento, _ela_ me defendia - ou tentava tirar aquela maldita obsessão da cabeça do Potter.

Mas ainda havia os olhares de ódio no meio do corredor. Eu nunca irei esquecer como as avelãs dos olhos dela ficam lindas quando estão com raiva - tanta raiva que beira a mais pura insanidade. Aquela tensão que nos envolvia na nossa redoma de nojo e ódio me alegrava em meio ao meu desespero, mas então ela desviava os olhos e o meu pequeno paraíso infernal desaparecia, assim eu voltava à realidade, tão opressora que chegava a sufocar.

Cumpri parcialmente minha tarefa - _eu não sou um assassino_ - e finalmente me rendi ao descontrole das coisas. Tornei-me marionete daquele ser tão cruel, obrigado a confrontar poderes maiores que os meus. A Marca Negra pinicava, mas não dava tanto prazer quanto antigamente - agora tudo o que eu sentia era asco daquela tatuagem que ficaria para sempre em minha pele. Ela me marcava como o escravo dos meus erros e preconceitos, da minha falta de escolhas.

Não posso dizer com toda a certeza do mundo quando nossos caminhos finalmente se encontraram definitivamente. Ela foi a única que acreditou realmente na inocência da minha família. Ela podia ver que tudo o que fizemos foi para nos proteger. Não posso dizer que meus pais e eu somos realmente inocentes - havíamos feito coisas terríveis -, mas no final das contas, nós tínhamos que estar unidos. Era a única coisa que importava para nós. Não importava mais quem ganhasse aquela maldita guerra, o filho precisava dos pais tanto quanto os pais precisavam do filho.

Sabe, quando se está no meio de uma guerra, o instinto prevalece. As pessoas não se importam tanto de precisar da ajuda de alguém que sempre desprezou. O que importa é sobreviver e seguir em frente, e quando se passa por uma guerra, a pessoa fica completamente ferrada por dentro, não importa o lado vencedor. Ocorrem muitas perdas e ninguém está imune. Parece que a dor se entranha na sua alma, alimentando-se da sua falta de esperança, do seu desespero. E isso enlouquece.

No nosso sétimo ano, nos aproximamos mais, sob os constantes olhares de nojo de alguns sonserinos e da total falta de apoio de seus amigos, mas nós precisávamos nos reerguer, e não havia ninguém capacitado para tal tarefa além de nós mesmos. Hermione que juntou todos os meus pedaços. Ela que pôs a mão em meu ombro e disse _Tudo ficará bem, Malfoy_, mesmo que em seus lábios eu pudesse ler a mentira, mas ela tentava e isso bastava.

A raiva continuava viva em seus olhos, e eu sabia que ela também gostava de ter essa chama corrupta dentro de si. Somente eu, e apenas eu, conseguia fazê-la sentir aquela raiva, que a fazia sentir-se viva novamente, e alimentamos tanto esse sentimento que ficamos viciados, e o vício levou a outros sentimentos que iam além do nosso controle, mas a raiva continuava presente e isso era suficiente por enquanto.

Percebemos que aquilo - a nossa raiva, o nosso vício, o sentimento inominável - poderia dar certo. Não havia mais guerra para nos separar, o abismo era nós mesmos. E o inferno de um se tornou o outro, pois nós queríamos ficar juntos, mas ainda assim, os conceitos não permitiam - ela é uma maldita sangue ruim, eu sou um garoto corrupto que ainda acredita numa causa deturpada -, assim como todo o universo. Era absurdo, irreal. Mas nós vencemos o inferno juntos. E amanhã faz quatro anos que estou casado com Hermione Granger, a mulher que amo e odeio, pois ela luta contra tudo o que eu acredito, fazendo com que os meus conceitos ainda duelem em minha mente e me levem a loucura todas as noites, sempre que eu fecho os olhos.

Depois dessa pequena introdução da minha vida, conto agora o início da minha loucura."

**.#.**

_When she walked in, he froze up,__believe it's the fright_

**.#.**

Draco apóia a cabeça nas mãos, respirando e inspirando calmamente. A introdução havia sido feita e agora ele poderia começar a explicar o porquê de toda a sua loucura, mas não conseguia; havia um bloqueio que o impedia de novamente pegar a pena e voltar a escrever. Ouviu o som abafado de aparatação em um cômodo próximo, mas não ousou levantar, sabia que era ela. Os saltos contra o chão de madeira ecoavam e aumentavam à medida que Hermione se aproximava do escritório. A figura esguia de sua esposa passou pela porta, caminhando até onde estava.

O loiro não ousou se mover quando a sentiu tão próxima, mas relaxou quando sentiu os dedos pequenos entrando em seu cabelo, acariciando. Era impossível não reagir ao que o toque dela transmitia - raiva, desejo, amor. Eles se conheciam demais.

- Por que está tão tenso, Draco?

- Não é nada.

Malfoy tirou as mãos de Hermione de seu cabelo, apenas para beijá-las e levantou da cadeira, abraçando-a tão forte que chegou a assustá-la. Cheirou os cabelos castanhos (aquele cheiro doce de chocolate que ele era viciado), sentindo a morena suspirar em seu pescoço, ainda intrigada. Sorriu consigo mesmo por um segundo, antes que as imagens dos sonhos passados lhe tirassem a consciência, enquanto os gritos aterrorizados enchiam seus ouvidos - sangue, dor e morte preencheram todos os seus sentidos. Ficou tenso imediatamente, voltando à realidade quando ouviu a voz de sua vítima ao pé do ouvido, sentindo o corpo tão próximo ao dela.

Ele realmente estava enlouquecendo.

- Está acontecendo alguma coisa que você não quer me contar, Draco?

- Não é nada, Hermione... Eu só... Eu amo você.

Hermione sorriu carinhosamente antes de beijá-lo. Draco não era de expressar sentimentos, não gostava de romantismo, por isso eram raros os momentos em que ele dizia com todas as letras que a amava - ele gostava de demonstrar, não de dizer. Só o fazia quando aquela verdade o sufocava a tal ponto de precisar botar para fora. Draco voltou a abraçá-la com força, respirando o cheiro de chocolate que os cabelos dela emanavam.

Não ousou mais fechar os olhos, porque sabia que se o fizesse, com Hermione tão próxima, viveria seus pesadelos em tempo real novamente.

**.#.**

_In a whisper or handshake, sending a sign_

**.#.**

Estava deitado, com a pena na mão e os pergaminhos na outra. Ouvia ao longe o barulho de água - Hermione havia acabado de entrar no banheiro, e isso lhe dava 20 minutos, exatamente, para escrever. Fechou os olhos durante milésimos de segundos e pôs a pena para trabalhar.

"Tenho que continuar aos poucos, senão tudo fica sem sentido. Quero deixar bem claro que a amo, demais. Não sou de fazer provas de amor, mas apenas está perto dela, beijá-la, mostra o quanto eu a amo.

Hermione sempre foi uma contradição para mim. Meus pais pregavam que sangues ruins eram as escórias, uma das mazelas da humanidade, inferiores, mas quando eu a vi, Hermione veio de encontro com tudo o que eu acreditava: Sendo ela sangue ruim, porque sempre tinha as notas mais altas, amigos leais, e com o tempo se tornou tão interessante aos meus olhos? Não era eu o superior em tudo? E isso me fazia odiá-la ainda mais, mas o tempo, veja bem, me fez acabar casando com ela. Contraditório, assim como Hermione na minha vida.

Vou citar uma das poucas provas de amor que trocamos. Distorcida, porém verdadeira:

Estávamos em lua de mel e decidimos permanecer na mansão. O cheiro de guerra e morte, mesmo passado dois anos, ainda era forte. Narcisa decidiu viajar para nos dar privacidade, o que eu agradeci. Ela foi relutante em relação ao meu casamento com Hermione, mas acabou deixando-a entrar na família, ela apenas queria me ver feliz. _Pelo menos ela é boa em feitiços_, foi o que ela disse para mim, mas eu pude ler nas entrelinhas o _pelo menos você escolheu a melhor sangue ruim_. Aquilo era um elogio e tanto vindo de Narcisa.

Eu acariciava os cachos rebeldes com a mão esquerda enquanto com a direita a apertava ainda mais contra mim. Ela sorria, quase dormindo, e eu sorria com ela porque gostava de estar ali, finalmente em paz, a raiva controlada para outros momentos. E então ela abriu os olhos enquanto afastava gentilmente minha mão de seu cabelo, beijando-a para então chegar ao meu antebraço, onde a Marca Negra permanecia em um tom de cinza medonho contrastando com as veias azuis. O seu sorriso se tornou tristonho e, meu rosto, sério.

Aí estava a prova de amor: Ela beijou o meu antebraço. Beijou a Marca Negra. Foi naquele momento em que ela realmente me aceitou e deixou de ligar para o que eu fui, aceitou o meu passado. Naquele ato ela demonstrou que me amava sendo eu um ex-Comensal da Morte e que ainda acreditava na supremacia do sangue.

E o que eu fiz para provar que a amava depois deste ato tão nobre?

- Eu te amo, sangue ruim.

E ela sorriu e seus olhos brilharam de alegria, porque ela também entendeu: Eu nunca pararia de chamá-la de sangue ruim por que aquilo era o que ela realmente era e nunca iria mudar, mas eu amava sua essência, seu corpo, seu jeito, seu sangue sujo. Ela ia contra tudo o que eu acreditava e eu ainda a amava. Ela que amou a minha covardia, aceitou os meus defeitos e me mostrou as minhas qualidades.

Aí está a prova de amor. Distorcida e verdadeira, mas para nós foi mais do que o suficiente."

**.#.**

_He wanted to do things to her, it was making him crazy_

**.#.**

Hermione saiu do banheiro no exato momento em que Draco dobrava os pergaminhos, guardando a pena no criado mudo. Vestia apenas uma camisola branca de seda e tinha os cabelos úmidos. Ela sabia que Draco odiava quando ela dormia de cabelos molhados, mas como amanhã seria aniversário de casamento, achou que ele a perdoaria.

Foi até a cama, enroscando-se no lençol e entrelaçando suas pernas com as de Draco. Sentia a respiração calma dele em seu pescoço, e sorria com as pequenas cócegas no local. Soltou uma curta risada quando os dedos dele acariciaram sua cintura, dando-lhe arrepios.

- Feliz quatro anos de casados para nós - ela disse.

- Parabéns por não termos nos matado até agora.

Hermione riu antes de se enroscar ainda mais em seu corpo e dormir. Ele sorriu para ela, o cinza dos olhos tornando-se sombrios à medida que o tempo transcorria. Essa era a pior parte do seu dia, quando fechar os olhos era obrigatório, quando tudo se tornava negro e não havia como fazer os sonhos pararem. Ela suspirou, adormecida, sem se dar conta do medo e desespero que pareciam emanar do corpo pálido e magro ao seu lado.

Draco ficou observando-a dormir, acariciando o contorno dos traços morenos, tentando memorizar cada respiração e movimento que Hermione fazia. Ela não era bonita, mas isso não era o mais belo nela. Havia uma harmonia em seus atos e feições que o cativaram desde o início - o modo como ela morde o lábio inferior quando está estudando, ou a forma como torce a ponta dos cabelos em espirais calculadas, e também o jeito como ela fica quando está à beira do êxtase. Todas as perfeitas imperfeições que montavam Hermione Granger aos olhos de Draco Malfoy (_chocolate, sol, esperança, café, amor, vício_). Acariciou os cabelos revoltos, sorrindo agoniado quando ela se aproximava ainda mais. E então ele fez o inevitável.

Fechou os olhos.

Não demorou muito tempo para sentir o líquido empapar-lhe as mãos, enquanto a respiração em seu pescoço dava lugar aos ofegos dolorosos de quem soltava seus últimos suspiros. Abriu os olhos. Hermione estava deitada embaixo dele, as duas mãos amarradas aos lados da cabeça por uma faixa branca apertada em ambos os pulsos. Ela suava e gritava e chorava, e seu rosto contorcido de dor parecia rir, como se para expressar a sua felicidade ela tivesse que gritar até seus pulmões ficarem sem ar. Draco achava isso bonito, ao mesmo tempo em que o deixava enjoado. Uma parte sua via a beleza na dor - Hermione ficava linda daquele jeito, ensandecida e desesperada -, enquanto a outra não agüentava olhar para a mulher embaixo de seu corpo que se contorcia e gritava.

- O que foi que eu te fiz, Draco?! Por que faz isso comigo?!

Não respondeu. Seus lábios pareciam grudados num sorriso sádico, observando a esposa enlouquecer e morrer, pouco a pouco, sem fazer nada. Refletindo sobre a pergunta dela, ele não sabia o porquê de fazer aquilo, porque ainda empunhava a adaga prateada e rasgava delicadamente cada pedaço da pele macia de Hermione, só sabia que gostava. E ela gritava e se contorcia, indefesa, pedindo perdão. Ele sorriu de sua desgraça. Porque aquele era o lugar dela, sempre fora. Sangue ruim, escória, merecia morrer.

Draco posicionou a adaga no peito de Hermione, ensangüentada e fraca, e em seus olhos ele podia ver a mistura perfeita de medo, desespero e dor, aquele brilho nos olhos de quem lutava para se manter vivo, mas que se conformava com a morte. A cada vez que ele enfiava a adaga em seu, Hermione arregalava os olhos de dor e sorria em desespero, os gritos morrendo na garganta cansada. Em seu último suspiro, conseguiu soltar os punhos da faixa e segurou novamente o rosto pálido e suado - suas mãos estavam _tão_ frias pela morte iminente, e o sangue em suas mãos manchou-lhe o rosto, mas Draco não se importou com isto no momento, ele todo estava banhado em sangue -, e mesmo ofegante, suas últimas palavras foram delicadas e gentis.

- Por que os sonhos nos fazem realizar o que a realidade não nos permite sonhar.

E o brilho dos olhos castanhos se extinguiu, como uma estrela que encolhe e explode, tornando-se um buraco negro, sugando todo o tipo de vida ao seu redor. Draco puxou a adaga, que fez um barulho estranho de sucção quando foi retirada de dentro do peito de Hermione. Levantou um pouco a cabeça e viu seu estrago. Sorriu e fechou os olhos, encostando a cabeça no peito ensangüentado e perfurado de Hermione.

Com a cabeça no travesseiro e um grito reprimido, Draco abriu os olhos e a luz do sol cobriu-lhe a visão. Olhou para a mulher que dormia ao seu lado - intocada, tranquila, _viva_ - e sorriu aliviado, por que abrir os olhos fazia bem, porque os monstros deixavam de existir sempre que olhava a paz personificada em Hermione dormindo, longe dos sonhos perversos que preenchiam o seu descanso.

**.#.**

_Can't wake up and sweat, cause it ain't over yet,_

_Still dancing with your demons,_

_Victim of your own creation_

**.#.**

Decidiram comemorar o aniversário juntos, apenas. Narcisa havia enviado uma carta os parabenizando e dizendo que estava adorando a temporada na Escócia - o que apenas Draco sabia era que sua mãe evitava a todo custo voltar para casa. O motivo era a morte de seu pai, causada pela varíola de dragão, uma doença que parecia perseguir a família Malfoy. Lucius morreu no quarto deles, então como poderia Narcisa dormir em paz tendo a sombra da morte do marido sempre por perto? Ela não poderia, e Draco a deixou ir.

Fora Hermione que decidira todo o trajeto. Passearam pela Londres trouxa, tomaram sorvete, assistiram a um filme, depois jantaram em um restaurante francês. O momento crucial foi quando eles passaram em frente a uma loja de bebês, e os olhos de Hermione brilharam (aquele pequeno fio de luz viciante que morria em seus sonhos). Eles não conseguiam ter um filho. Hermione tomava de semana em semana poções fertilizantes, mesmo que estivesse bem longe da idade infértil. Mas era uma precaução a se tomar depois do aborto espontâneo que sofreu há dois meses, sem nem ao menos saber que estava grávida.

Entraram na loja de mãos dadas, e uma atendente veio logo cumprimentá-los, mas Hermione a interrompeu, dizendo que só estavam olhando. _É para o futuro, sabe?_ E a atendente sorriu, compreendendo, e saiu do caminho.

Hermione viu todos os produtos disponíveis na loja, levando o marido a tira colo. Draco pôde ver que a cada nova roupa ou brinquedo que ela via, aquela chama de esperança nos olhos castanhos aumentava, e ele se sentia culpado por ainda não ter conseguido dar o filho que ela tanto queria - o que não era por falta de tentativas -, e que as poções não estivessem dando resultado. Quando saíram da loja, fingiu não perceber as lágrimas se formarem nos olhos castanhos, e que lá não havia mais o brilho - assim como em seus sonhos, quando ela morria -, porque Hermione estava definhando por dentro. E ele sabia disso, e se culpou.

- Vamos para casa? - ela disse num sussurro triste.

Tudo o que Draco conseguiu fazer foi acenar afirmativamente a cabeça. O passeio terminava ali.

**.#.**

_They took a step back, thought about it, what should they do,_

_but their lips met, and reservations started to pass_

**.#.**

O casal ainda não havia dito uma palavra desde o retorno para casa. Draco foi para a sala, sentando-se em frente à lareira enquanto Hermione havia ido ao banheiro. Apontou a varinha para a lareira.

- Incendio.

O fogo apareceu magicamente, queimando a lenha. Draco foi até ao bar improvisado na sala, pegando uma bebida. Ele sabia que Hermione estava chorando, e sabia também que a esposa não queria sua companhia agora. Hermione não gostava de ser vista naquele estado, não por aquele motivo que a fragilizava tanto, e Draco a compreendia.

Com o copo na mão, sentou novamente no sofá, bebendo de tempos em tempos, sem tirar os olhos das chamas. Quando Hermione tinha esses surtos de maternidade, o que não era raro, ela se trancava no banheiro. Nos dois primeiros anos de casamento, eles haviam maculado cada canto daquela mansão - _Assim vamos deixar o herdeiro confuso do lugar onde foi fecundado, Draco!_ -_,_ e aos poucos foram se acostumando ao conforto do quarto, até Hermione sofrer o aborto - o início de sua dor e loucura.

Ela não conseguia se sentir bem na mansão, não como antes. No princípio, fora difícil convencê-la a ir morar lá, depois do que sua tia Bella lhe fez naquela mesma sala, mas havia sido conquistada pelos abraços e beijos que o marido lhe dava, como aos poucos aquele lugar transmitia uma sensação de lar, mas agora era ainda pior pois juntava-se as lembranças do que eles tinham e do que poderiam ter tido. Draco percebia quando seus olhos se fixavam em algum lugar da casa, lembrando os momentos passados, quando o medo e a ânsia não estavam infiltrados em cada parte de seu corpo. Mas ele não queria pensar agora, queria apenas descansar. Não dormir, porque dormir implicava em ter pesadelos e ele não queria voltar para a dor, mas era inevitável. Fechou os olhos e encostou a cabeça no encosto do sofá, perdendo-se em pensamentos.

Ouviu passos apressados no corredor, mas não se deu ao trabalho de erguer a cabeça e desejar boa noite para Hermione, por isso não percebeu que os passos não eram em direção a escada, e sim para o sofá, sendo então pego de surpresa quando Hermione pulou em seu colo e o abraçou. Deixou o copo escorregar de suas mãos pelo susto, rolando para algum lugar longe do seu campo de visão, manchando o tapete com o líquido âmbar. Em um gesto quase mecânico, apertou a cintura da esposa, confortando-a. Não se importou com as lágrimas que molhavam sua camisa, nem os soluços que assaltavam o corpo de Hermione de segundos em segundos. _Ela estava despedaçada_.

- Eu o quero tanto! - disse ela, tremendo, colocando um longo espaço entre as palavras por conta dos soluços - Será, Draco, que isso é algum tipo de castigo?

- O que você fez de errado para merecer isso, Hermione? Nada.

Segurou o seu rosto com ambas as mãos, limpando as lágrimas. Beijou a testa dela e a puxou de volta para o seu peito, apertando-a com força.

- Quando o bebê foi embora - recomeçou os soluços e as lágrimas, e desta vez, Draco sabia, não haveria consolo que a confortasse - Deve ter sido um aviso do destino, que uma pessoa _como eu_ não poderia ter um filho com uma pessoa _como você_.

Abraçou-a novamente, sem querer ver seus olhos, segurando seu corpo que tremia violentamente. Uma coisa é o ouvir chamá-la de sangue ruim, porque para ele aquilo era real e concreto, chamá-la daquele jeito era um atestado de seu amor e da realidade, mas ouvi-la se chamando deste jeito era incabível para Draco. Odiava quando ela tinha acessos de auto-depreciação, que começaram com a perda do filho.

- Não existe porra de destino, Hermione. Ele virá, só precisamos ter tempo e paciência.

Afrouxou o aperto do abraço e a afastou apenas o mínimo para poder beijá-la. Hermione entregou-se ao beijo relutantemente, mas a cada toque, enquanto as roupas desprendiam-se do corpo e caiam no chão, o medo desapareceu de sua mente, dando espaço ao nada e a satisfação, porque sabia que aquilo era certo e que Draco também o era para ela.

Fecharam os olhos e esqueceram o medo, pelo menos durante aquele momento.

**.#.**

_Whether this was just an evening or a thing that would last?_

**.#.**

Draco esperou.

Não sabia ao certo onde estava ou quando as coisas iriam acontecer, tinha medo de abrir os olhos e descobrir que estava em um novo pesadelo, porém com a mesma essência - Hermione morta em seus braços, sujando suas mãos com o sangue que parecia nunca acabar de jorrar.

Aos poucos, foi percebendo onde estava. Sentia o vento frio corta-lhe o rosto de tempos em tempos, enquanto a luz do sol, muito fraca, iluminava os olhos fechados. No ar havia um cheiro intenso de cigarro, e percebeu que em seus dedos estava um perto do fim, já que sentia as cinzas queimando próximas a ponta deles. Perto dele, ouviu passos ritmados.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

Sua boca falou sem seu consentimento, e aos poucos se permitiu abrir os olhos. Estava na torre de astronomia em um fim de tarde quase ensolarado. Hermione estava a alguns metros longe dele, apoiada na parede da entrada com um sorriso sabichão nos lábios carnudos, tão característico dela, contrariando o olhar acusador pelo vício destrutivo. Draco, inconscientemente, sorriu para ela, como uma permissão para que ela se aproximasse, mesmo com a pergunta autoritária. Eles sempre faziam isso, era uma espécie de ritual quando se encontravam ali.

- A mesma coisa que você, vim relaxar.

- O problema, Granger, é que eu gosto de relaxar sozinho. Você poderia, _por favor_, sair daqui?

Hermione deixou a cabeça cair para trás, com o riso alegre e despreocupado, diante da ironia de Malfoy lhe pedir _por favor_. Draco sabia que com os amigos ela não conseguia mais agir assim, porque com eles, ela sempre se lembrava dos mortos, das vítimas, da dor. Apesar do passado deles, velhos conceitos haviam sido quebrados depois da guerra e sentir raiva era divertido e libertador, descontar sua dor em uma pessoa era agradável. Pelo menos com ambos era assim.

- Vamos lá, Malfoy, relaxe. Você não pode dividir um pouco comigo?

Estava agora lado a lado com ele, observando a vista com um olhar divertido, deixando que o vento lambesse os poucos cachos soltos do coque, fazendo-os rodopiar. Olhou novamente para o cigarro com o nariz enrugado, e Draco, relutantemente, o apagou.

- Você é insuportável, Granger.

- Recíproco, Malfoy. É recíproco.

Draco sorriu e voltou a observar o sol poente. Sempre achou o pôr do sol melancólico - a luz dava lugar às trevas, que dava lugar ao mal -, mas hoje, com Granger ao seu lado, naquela troca tão familiar de insultos, parecia mais tranqüilo - pela falta de palavras que o acometeu, não achou um adjetivo que coubesse naquele momento além de _tranqüilo_. E o silêncio, na maioria das vezes opressor, agora fazia bem, porque não era necessário as palavras, eles se completavam no silêncio, em troca de olhares - mesmo que nem eles soubessem disso naquele momento. Sabiam que ambos estavam ali para se afastar das companhias medíocres e das lembranças.

- Por que veio para cá?

- Relaxar, como já disse antes - Draco revirou os olhos, o sorriso sem sair dos lábios - Não encontro Parkinson em lugar nenhum e Zabini está em detenção. E você, o que veio fazer aqui? Além de me dar o desprazer da sua companhia, é óbvio.

Hermione sorriu para Draco, complacente. Quase inconsciente do ato, procurou a sua mão, que estava apoiada na sacada, deixando os dedos se tocarem em uma carícia quase imperceptível. Ao contrário do que sua mente mandava, não retirou as mãos de imediato. Ficou observando os dedos dela brincarem com os seus imóveis, provocando algumas leves cócegas.

Quando deu por si, também estava acariciando os dedos dela, numa brincadeira inocente, os corpos um de frente para o outro, com aquele sorriso na ponta dos lábios de quem tenta reprimir o riso. No final, as mãos estavam entrelaçadas e o polegar dele acariciava com suavidade a pele dela que encontrava, num gesto que demonstrava conforto e preocupação.

Olhou para ela, a pele morena quase brilhando sob o sol, o sorriso genuíno que ele pensava ser apenas dirigido a seus melhores amigos agora era para _ele_. E Draco percebeu que foi aquele momento em que ele percebeu o quanto havia mudado. Quando percebeu que não a via mais como sujeira, _escória_. Já estavam naquela relação há um bom tempo, mas só naquele momento que percebeu ser tão dependente dela, não importando mais o sangue que corria em suas veias. Ela havia se tornado seu vício vergonhoso, dependência arriscada - o cigarro não era nada perto dela. O começo de tudo foi quando ela deixou de ser marrom para ser chocolate, porque era esse o sabor que tinha os seus lábios quando se beijaram ali, na torre de astronomia, sob a luz do crepúsculo.

E quando Draco abriu os olhos, foi o início de um novo começo, pois Hermione estava em _seus_ braços, e permitia que a _sua_ mão acariciasse as bochechas quentes, que tentava reprimir aquele sorriso tão puro mordendo os lábios, um sorriso que era para _ele_.

Detalhes que ele ignorava antes pareciam gritar sob os últimos resquícios do sol.

Seus olhos eram daquela cor de avelã próxima as pupilas que parecia se perder num mar de chocolate ao leite nas extremidades das íris. Sua pele tinha aquele cheiro adocicado que ele, de uma maneira ou outra, achava uma perfeita mistura de pergaminho, água de cheiro e chocolate. Sua boca guardava o sabor viciante de chocolate quente e sua pele tinha a brancura e sedosidade do chocolate branco.

Ela era toda chocolate. E Draco adorou quebrar esse ciclo com a amargura cinzenta do cigarro.

Tão de repente, escureceu, e as trevas pareciam se infiltrar ali, e as lembranças - _ah, as malditas lembranças_ - apareceram em sua mente. Dumbledore, Bellatrix, Snape, Greyback, morte. A despedida foi inevitável. Hermione entendia no silêncio e apreensão de Draco que ele não gostava de ficar ali à noite, e quando ele disse que iria embora - _Há essas horas, Zabini já deve ter saído da detenção e eu preciso da ajuda dele_ -, deixou-o ir sem arrependimentos, porque se sentia bem ao lado dele, naquele silêncio reconfortante.

- Você vai estar aqui amanhã?

Surpreendeu-se com o que disse, com a vulnerabilidade presente naquela simples pergunta. Hermione apenas sorriu para ele, os olhos com um brilho desconhecido que o fascinou.

- É claro que sim, Draco. Eu sou insuportável, lembra?

E ele lembrou, e sorriu e se sentiu apreensivo, porque ele a havia beijado. Mas o que o deixou ainda mais assustado, enquanto dava as costas para Granger e caminhava até as masmorras, era que a maior parte de seus pensamentos foram cativados pelo chocolate, e que a escuridão não o afetava mais, porque ele ainda estava sob o sol, contemplando a personificação do seu mais novo vício. E ele sinceramente esperava que ela aparecesse no dia seguinte.

Como se fosse feito de poeira, na mais ínfima mudança do vento, sentiu-se, assim como tudo ao seu redor, dissolver para então abrir os olhos e acordar.

Piscou algumas vezes, a luz do sol ferindo os olhos enquanto se despedia do reino de Morfeu. Aos poucos que tomava consciência de sua situação - estava deitado no sofá da sala, com um braço apoiando a cabeça, coberto pelo manto do sofá - percebeu que não havia tido pesadelo algum. Sorriu em estado alfa. Já fazia um bom tempo que não dormia tão relaxado, livre.

Ouviu um barulho ao longe, e enquanto seus devaneios se dissipavam, pegou a calça jogada de qualquer jeito no chão e caminhou sonolentamente até a cozinha, onde Hermione estava sentada na bancada, com a camisa de botões que ele havia usado na noite passada - a mesma que ela havia dado um jeito de arrancar de seu corpo, arrebentando os primeiros botões - deixando as pernas lisas à mostra, que balançavam para frente e para trás em um ritmo despreocupado. Draco encostou-se à entrada da porta, sorrindo para a calma de Hermione, que tomava café sem perceber que estava sendo observada.

Muitas vezes, Draco se pegou pensando em Hermione como café, quando o vício do chocolate era encoberto pela raiva. Era horrível sem nenhum acompanhamento, mas com algumas doses de açúcar - _desejo_ -, virava seu outro vício. Era dessa cor que seus olhos ficavam quando estava irritada, quando pedia por mais. _Café, chocolate, Hermione_. Tudo era vício.

- No que está pensando?

Foi pego de surpresa pela pergunta repentina, mas aproximou-se dela quando Hermione encostou os lábios na caneca branca com desenhos de gatos pretos e tomando um pequeno gole, mas deixando o sorriso travesso à mostra. Quando já estava frente a frente com ela, pegou a caneca de suas mãos e bebeu o que restava do café, reprimindo o riso quando Hermione se apoiou na bancada, jogando a cabeça para trás e rindo. Os dois pareciam tão livres, e sem pensar, o medo se infiltrou em Draco, por que ele sabia que a calmaria precede a tempestade - mas também sabia que depois da tempestade, sempre havia um arco íris. Ainda havia esperanças.

- Em você.

Deixou a caneca vazia na bancada, apoiando as mãos na cintura de Hermione, aproximando seus corpos. Ela o puxou para mais perto quando entrelaçou as pernas em suas costas e suas mãos, apoiando a testa no ombro dele, fechando os olhos e aproveitando o momento. Era naquele silêncio que eles realmente se completavam, quando gestos e _eu te amo_ silenciosos preenchiam a relação, que fazia com que um dia valesse um ano, e um ano valesse a vida inteira, e a vida inteira o infinito. Não era necessário as palavras, não para eles.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, não vai? - perguntou Hermione em um sussurro rouco, ainda descansando a cabeça no ombro de Draco.

- Nós vamos fazer isso ficar bem, prometo.

E ele a beijou, e com isso selou sua promessa. Tudo _teria_ que ficar bem.

**.#.**

_Your tragic fate is looking so clear_

**.#.**

Haviam se passado algumas semanas de paz na mansão e nos sonhos de Draco. Os dias eram calmos, e as noites quentes. Parecia que os primeiros anos haviam voltado e a loucura deixada de lado. Draco não havia tocado nos pergaminhos, não queria se atormentar em um momento tão bom quanto este, mas tinha um pressentimento que seus pecados dariam um jeito de encontrá-lo.

Apesar da aura de felicidade e calma que Hermione transmitia, ela parecia um pouco doente. A pele morena foi tornando-se ainda mais pálida, deixando à vista as veias das mãos e antebraço. Ela sempre tinha um sorriso calmo no rosto, mas havia noites em que ela passava no banheiro, sofrendo com seus dias de Eva, cólicas e enjôos. Havia algo de errado com Hermione, mas ela sempre estava tão inquieta, e ao mesmo tempo tão cansada. Quando tinha tempo de questionar tais coisas, tinha suas perguntas deixadas de lado sempre que ela sentava em seu colo e o fazia esquecer seu próprio nome - o que chegava a ser impossível, já que cada célula de seu corpo era _Malfoy_, sua essência era _Malfoy_, ele era _Draco Malfoy_, mas o amor muda as pessoas, não é mesmo?

Era noite quando ele chegou do ministério. Hermione já havia voltado e estava deitada na cama, lendo um livro. A luz do abajur deixava sua pele ainda mais fantasmagórica, as veias azuis saltando nos braços com mãozinhas pequenas. Ela ergueu os olhos, deixando o livro de lado e abrindo os braços, acolhendo o marido cansado. Sorriu para ele quando beijou sua testa, antes de enrugar o nariz. Devia ter tomado um banho antes, estava suado.

- Draco, você andou fumando de novo?

A pergunta o pegou desprevenido, já que ele havia parado de fumar há alguns anos atrás - _vícios antigos devem abrir espaço para os novos_. Franziu a testa, tentando chegar a conclusão de Hermione. Não fumava e nem havia chegado perto de nenhum fumante durante o dia. Cheirou-se e não conseguiu sentir a presença do tabaco em sua pele.

- Claro que não, Hermione.

Ela cheirou o ar novamente, a expressão suavizando aos poucos enquanto acolhia o marido desconfiado em seus braços. Sussurrou que não era nada e deixou que ele descansasse em seu colo, acariciando os fios loiros, torcendo-os lentamente. Draco já não conseguia manter os olhos fechados pelo cansaço.

- Senti cheiro de cigarro novamente, mas percebi que ele está impregnado em seu corpo. Estranho que depois de tantos anos ele continue, e que eu só tenha notado agora. Fiquei enjoada quando senti, mas depois passou, porque esse cheiro é tão _você_ que é impossível alguém não gostar. Reconhecemos você, acho que foi isso que fez eu me sentir bem de novo.

Draco não estava mais prestando atenção, dormiu antes de ouvir o elogio, o cansaço o puxando para longe da consciência, banhando-o com a calma de sonhos e lembranças felizes.

Porém, sempre tenha a certeza que seus pecados irão lhe encontrar.

**.#.**

_An old acquaintance severed,_

_Burn the world your last endeavor_

**.#.**

Hermione havia pedido uma semana de folga do ministério - o que, obviamente, havia sido concedida, sendo ela uma heroína de guerra e uma das melhores funcionárias, eles lhe deviam a vida -, afirmando que estava sofrendo de estresse. Para Draco esse motivo era bastante contraditório, já que a esposa parecia emanar calma e felicidade por todos os poros do corpo, mas ela também estava cansada demais com toda aquela aura doentia.

Quando chegou do trabalho, ela estava lá, sentada em suas pernas dobradas no sofá, tomando chocolate quente na mesma caneca branca de semanas atrás. No ângulo que estava, a luz das velas faziam com que os gatos na caneca parecessem pular e agarrar o vento, felizes demais. Hermione havia dito que ganhou esta caneca quando tinha oito anos, quando já se achava inteligente demais para beber em copos de plástico, quando percebeu que tudo ficava melhor quando seus lábios encontravam com o frio da porcelana. _Ela foi um marco na minha infância_, brincou Hermione no dia em que a caneca se partiu - mas um _reparo_ foi o suficiente.

Draco foi até ela, deixando um beijo em seus lábios, dizendo que queria tomar um banho - o episódio do cigarro ainda o deixava desconfiado -, recebendo um sorriso amoroso de Hermione. Foi até o Draco foi até ela, deixando um beijo em seus lábios, dizendo que queria tomar um banho - o episódio do cigarro ainda o deixava desconfiado -, recebendo um sorriso amoroso de Hermione. Foi até o quarto, separou sua roupa e tomou seu banho, tendo uma estranha sensação o perseguindo. Sentia que alguma coisa lhe seria revelada, que ela contaria o porquê de estar tão estranha.

Desceu as escadas, e Hermione não estava lá. Deitou-se, e por poucos minutos ficou sozinho, já que ela havia voltado da cozinha com a caneca cheia de chocolate quente. Hermione sentou, deixando que o marido descansasse a cabeça em suas pernas, e durante alguns minutos ela acariciou seus cabelos, bebendo o chocolate.

- Eu nem sei como contar isso para você.

Draco mexeu-se no sofá, desconfortável, apenas para poder olhar para ela. No final, a maldita sensação havia se provado verdadeira. Hermione escondeu seu nervosismo bebendo um longo gole, não se importando se o chocolate queimava sua língua ou não. Continuou a brincar com o cabelo de Draco, torcendo-o entre seus dedos, enquanto fugia de seu olhar, encarando tão fixamente para o carpete como se ele fosse a coisa mais interessante naquela mansão. O silêncio de Draco era a sua maneira de dizer para ela continuar.

- Eu imaginei tantas formas de dizer isso, mas eu estive tão nervosa. É idiota, não é? Eu esperei tanto tempo por isso, e quando eu menos esperava, pff - um sorriso débil apareceu em seus lábios, e não importava o que tivesse acontecido, se deixava Hermione feliz, Draco também ficaria. Ela deixou a caneca no braço do sofá, tirando as mãos dos cabelos de Draco e o olhando nos olhos - Eu estou grávida.

A afirmação dita daquela maneira, tão firme e convicta, o pegou de surpresa. O corpo todo parecia ter se retesado e relaxado ao mesmo tempo. Não era isso o que eles sempre haviam sonhado? Era, mas uma parte de Draco parecia ter renascido e enfurecido com aquilo. _Não, não, não_!, ele gritava em pensamentos. Hermione não pareceu ter notado o conflito interno do marido, estava relaxada demais. Seus dedos percorriam as feições do rosto dele, memorizando cada detalhe - a barba bem feita, os olhos cinzentos cor de tempestade, o rosto fino.

- Eu passei essa semana toda imaginando como ele seria - sua mão escorregou e parou em sua barriga, e ali seus dedos brincaram, atraindo a atenção de Draco para lá - É estranho ter uma vida dentro de você. Você se sente importante demais, e a sua felicidade parece atravessar a atmosfera e ir em direção ao infinito, porque ela não cabe apenas no seu corpo. Sua vida toda parece se resumir a essa ervilha que você carrega no útero, como se você tivesse nascido apenas para ser mãe e sentir esse amor. Meu sonho desde sempre. Obrigada, Draco.

Foi seu nome que o tirou de seus devaneios, e ele levantou, nervoso. Não sabia o que fazer, o que dizer. Qualquer palavra que dissesse pareceria indiferente demais. Elas lhe faltavam em um momento como esse - ele iria ser _pai_, um ser iria depender dele para toda a sua vida, a realidade ainda não havia lhe caído nos ombros. Temerosamente, deixou a mão direita (não conseguia erguer a esquerda, iniciar seu primeiro contato com seu filho mostrando seu maior erro era incabível) cair na barriga de Hermione, e ela permaneceu ali durante um tempo incontável. Em um momento eterno, porque para Draco o mundo havia parado de andar, não retrocedia e nem adiantava. Parado naquele presente tão desejável e assustador. _Havia uma parte dele e de Hermione ali, na palma de sua mão_. A ponta dos dedos acariciaram com medo, e Hermione sorriu, fechando os olhos.

Draco a puxou delicadamente para perto dele, deixando-a em seu colo e a abraçando apertado. Agarrava-se a ela como tentava se agarrar em sua felicidade, tentando manter-se firme perante os pensamentos obsessivos que pareciam lhe sussurrar o ouvido naquele instante.

_Seu filho. Um Malfoy. Um maldito mestiço._

Draco pensará que tudo aquilo havia acabado - o preconceito, a insanidade, o medo -, mas parece que tudo havia voltado com força na forma de seu filho.

**.#.**

_You're now a slave until the end of time here._

_Nothing stops the madness turning,_

_haunting, yearning, pull the trigger_

**.#.**

"Voltou. Tudo voltou com tanta força que a loucura pareceu visível a tal ponto que Hermione perguntou o que estava acontecendo comigo. Essa noite eu tive um sonho com ela, e talvez a ausência destes durante todo esse tempo fez com que esse fosse ainda mais assustador.

Hermione gritava e se debatia aos meus pés, implorando para que eu parasse. E eu não parava, o que era óbvio. Eu tinha uma adaga de prata em minha mão (se me recordo bem, foi a mesma que minha tia Bella usou para escrever "sangue ruim" em seu antebraço esquerdo, a cicatriz delicada que até hoje ela carrega), e a cortava minimamente em vários pontos de seu corpo, perfurando sua pele sem aprofundar o corte, torturando-a. Ela chorava e pedia perdão por erros que nunca havia cometido, gritava que poderia vomitar o bebê se eu quisesse, se isso me fizesse parar. E eu sorria e a cortava e a torturava, e ela chorava e pedia perdão. Então, eu cortei sua barriga e de lá um menininho ensangüentado e menor que o meu antebraço saiu chorando e gritando, e eu o segurei delicadamente, esperando que Hermione recobrasse a consciência. Quando isso aconteceu, eu esquartejei o bebê em sua frente, jogando seus pedaços encima dela, que gritava e pedia uma maldição imperdoável que fizesse a dor parar. E então eu a rasgava toda, dando-lhe a morte tão desejada. E Hermione deixava de ser a pessoa que eu amo para se tornar pedaços de carne desfigurados. _E sangue_.

Só de lembrar me dá vontade de vomitar.

Foi isso que eu fiz quando acordei, e Hermione até brincou dizendo que era eu quem estava sofrendo da gravidez. Tentei rir para ela, mas não conseguia. Travei quando a vi, imaginei-a coberta de sangue, os olhos vidrados e sem brilho. Morta e despedaçada. E quando olhei para minhas mãos, via os pedaços do filho que ela carregava no ventre e que eu havia tirado a força. E o grito em minha garganta foi confundido por um ofego que Hermione atribuiu ao meu estado naquele momento.

Há três dias eu fui visitar Narcisa na nossa casa na Escócia. Minha mãe não havia mudado muito fisicamente durante esses seis anos - além das normais rugas de expressão -, mas em seus olhos azuis eu consegui ver uma tristeza sem fim. Ela ainda era acometida pela ausência de Lucius, e lutava contra as lembranças - era difícil olhar para mim, sendo eu tão parecido com meu pai. Quando contei a ela sobre a gravidez de Hermione pude ver uma conformidade e loucura em seus olhos que me deixou com a garganta presa (seria essa a expressão dos meus olhos quando Hermione havia me dito que estava grávida?). Ela cruzou os dedos uns nos outros, polidamente, e tentou sorrir para mim.

'Já era de se esperar, querido. Fico feliz por você', foi o que ela disse, mas eu não acreditei, mas bem no fundo da minha mente, eu tentei acreditar. Tentei imaginar minha mãe feliz por ganhar um neto, um _mestiço_. Repreendi a mim mesmo enquanto minha mãe suspirava.

'Eu sei o que você está pensando, Draco. Eu vejo isso em seus olhos. Eu não aceito esse neto, não agora. Não o aceito porque já estou presa há tempos demais no que eu acredito, mas com a guerra, querido, você teve a oportunidade de se tornar melhor que eu e seu pai', uma pausa para respirar e olhar a janela. 'Esse bebê é uma mancha na linhagem dos Malfoy e dos Black, mas é o seu filho. Você tem o sangue de duas das maiores famílias bruxas, e Granger, como bruxa, é excepcional, mesmo com o sangue que tem', risada de escárnio e ofego, 'O teu sangue limpará a metade imunda do bebê, Draco, assim espero. De qualquer jeito, mande minhas felicitações para sua esposa'.

Passei o dia inteiro com Narcisa, usando aquele momento para refletir sobre os meus sonhos e a mensagem que eles traziam. Queria eu, no fundo de minha mente, matar Hermione como forma de libertação? Sendo ela meu vício, eu poderia entrar em abstinência - e isso seria meu fim -, então essa vontade de me libertar vinha em formas de sonhos, que me faziam ficar frente a frente com meus desejos mais obscenos e perversos. E isso me dá tanto medo. Medo de dormir e acordar com as mãos em seu pescoço, sufocando-a até a morte. Medo de matá-la por reflexo. Tenho medo de mim e do que posso fazer.

Eu quero falar para ela, mas não sei se consigo. Sempre quando penso nisso, vejo a repulsa e o ódio cobrindo seus olhos, me vejo sendo arrancado de seu coração para sempre. Não havia esperança, não haveria volta. Estou no meio de uma encruzilhada e não sei para onde seguir."

Draco joga os pergaminhos no chão com raiva. Sua respiração vinha em golfadas e seus olhos estavam inchados por conta das lágrimas que havia deixado escapar. Hermione já havia voltado a dormir depois do episódio no banheiro, mas Draco, depois de um tempo, havia corrido para o escritório, onde pôde confessar para os pergaminhos, seus únicos companheiros e confidentes, sobre seu último e mais assustador sonho. Ainda podia sentir o gosto de sangue na boca - metálico e enjoativo -, e sempre que levava as mãos aos cabelos, sentia-as molhadas, mas era apenas suor.

Foi até o banheiro e olhou-se no espelho. Seu reflexo lhe dava medo: Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e seu rosto um pouco inchado. Os cabelos estavam bagunçados, e seus lábios tremiam, assim como todo o corpo. Abriu a torneira e molhou o rosto repetidas vezes, esfregando as mãos contra os olhos, tentando de alguma maneira tirar aquela imagem de sua mente. Cansado pelo esforço, pegou uma toalha, enxugou o rosto e voltou para o quarto, onde Hermione dormia. Deitou-se, temendo fazer qualquer barulho que denunciasse sua presença, e se colocou atrás dela, a abraçando. Respirou em seu pescoço, sorrindo com desespero.

_Faça isso parar_, sussurrou ele em seu ouvido. Hermione apenas sorriu, inconsciente. E Draco, pela falta de resposta, apenas fechou os olhos e implorou para não ter mais nenhum sonho, por que aquele valia por toda uma vida.

**.#.**

_Her best friend is noticing, maybe it slipped_

**.#.**

Estava na sacada com um cigarro intocado entre os dedos, e ele o torcia em sua mão, pensando se o acendia ou não. Segurou o isqueiro e acendeu. Na primeira tragada, sentiu-se um pouco mais leve. Sentou-se em um das cadeiras, soltando a fumaça lentamente, observando como o vento a levava e transformava como parte de si. Deixou a cabeça descansar no encosto, tragando de vez em quando, perdido em pensamentos.

A mansão estava apinhada de gente. Weasleys e suas ninhadas, Potters, amigos do trabalho e de Hogwarts. Quando Hermione havia lhe dito que seriam apenas as _pessoas importantes_ que iria trazer para jantar, ela não havia dito que seria todas as pessoas que conhecia - ele havia esquecido o valor que sua esposa dava para as pessoas, mesmo que elas não valessem tanto assim -, por isso não estava preparado para a enxurrada de pessoas que vieram até a mansão, e manter uma boa máscara estava sendo difícil, já que ele não gostava _tanto assim_ de socializar com pessoas _na qual não tinha a menor empatia_.

A porta da sacada foi aberta, e Harry Potter entrou, sentando-se na cadeira ao lado, sem sequer olhar para Malfoy.

- Pensei que você havia parado de fumar.

- Hoje se fez necessário, não acha?

Draco levou o cigarro aos lábios, tragando rapidamente. Não gostava de Potter, Potter não gostava dele, então esperava que aquilo fosse rápido.

- Que porra está acontecendo com você?

Deixou uma risada escapar, um pouco sarcástica, um pouco desesperada. Draco sabia que estava enlouquecendo um pouco mais a cada dia, mas não sabia que estava tão visível ao ponto do Potty ter percebido. Achava que as outras pessoas não conseguiriam ver além da máscara - subestimou-os. Depois de casado com Hermione, todas as pessoas do mundo pareciam-lhe ainda mais obtusas.

- Estou enlouquecendo, Potter - disse Malfoy depois de algum tempo, torcendo o cigarro entre os dedos, deixando que as cinzas caíssem no chão.

- Já passei por isso. Três vezes. Não é tão infernal quanto parece ser...

- Não tem relação com o bebê - cortou enquanto voltava a tragar o cigarro, fazendo com que Harry abanasse a mão enfrente ao rosto, tentando dissipar toda a fumaça que caiu sobre si quando o vento mudou de direção - Para falar a verdade, tem relação com o bebê. Com os bebês.

Potter, Weasel e Weasley-fêmea foram os únicos que souberam do aborto de Hermione, por isso ele não estranhou o plural, apenas ficou olhando para Malfoy com aquela expressão vazia que teve que assumir com o tempo, pois ninguém ainda o aceitava. Sempre tinham a esperança de que Hermione voltasse a si e terminasse tudo, e assim Malfoy estaria longe deles para sempre.

- Sabe quando você tem uma idéia que te persegue sempre? Ela parece estar em todos os lugares, nos rostos que você conhece, nos seus sonhos... Eu estou enlouquecendo e não posso contar isso pra ninguém, porque é horrível demais, doentio e perverso. Não sei como acabar, como lidar com isso. É isso que me enlouquece.

- Eu combato o meu medo, Malfoy, é isso o que eu faço. Vou de frente com ele e o venço. É isso o que os corajosos fazem, o que não é o seu caso. Você é apenas um covardezinho que deu a sorte de ter o amor de uma mulher que vale mais do que essa sua alma medíocre. O meu único conselho é não machucar Hermione nem o bebê, senão isso será a última coisa que você fará na sua vida podre porque eu e Ron acabaremos com você.

Harry lhe lançou outro olhar de repúdio antes de levantar e fechar a porta da sacada, deixando Malfoy sozinho em seus pensamentos. Apagou o cigarro e voltou para o inferno que estava a sua casa. Quando avistou Hermione, tratou de segurar sua mão, como uma forma de dizer para si mesmo que daria um jeito de acabar com tudo aquilo. _Nunca achei que diria isso em minha vida_, pensou Draco enquanto era levado por Hermione para cumprimentar novas pessoas, _mas terei que concordar com o Potter_.

**.#.**

_You pray it all away but it continues to grow_

**.#.**

_Ela está tão linda_, foi esse o pensamento que Draco teve quando abriu os olhos para o seu pesadelo.

A luz do sol que entrava pelas finas cortinas fazia com que a pele de Hermione brilhasse como daquela vez na torra de astronomia. Ela estava deitada na cama, nua e amarrada. Os cabelos castanhos e encaracolados estavam soltos de qualquer jeito ao redor de seu rosto suado. Ofegava, e em tempos irregulares soltava gritos de socorro que Draco sabia que ninguém iria ouvir - mas aquela chama de esperança nos olhos dela era viciante, e tudo o que ele queria era que ela gritasse mais, esperasse mais, acreditasse que sairia viva, porque desse jeito tudo ficava ainda mais divertido. Draco aproximou-se dela, que se contorceu, afastando-se, enquanto expelia ainda mais ar de seus pulmões em gritos cada vez mais fortes e intensos. _Socorro, por favor, me ajudem!_, era o que ela gritava, e para Draco aquilo era como música para os ouvidos, a sinfonia do desespero e descontrole. A morte transformada em música.

A adaga já estava em punho, mas tudo o que Draco fez foi roçá-la no corpo trêmulo em sua frente. Hermione engoliu em seco enquanto arrepiava devido à lâmina que delicadamente dançava em sua pele. Primeiro foi os tornozelos, depois as coxas. Deteve-se por um momento em sua barriga, fazendo círculos cada vez mais fortes, até sentir a pele cedendo à lâmina e sangrando minimamente, e Hermione temeu pelo filho, e se contorceu, e Draco afastou a adaga e sorriu. Era engraçado brincar com ela, ela sempre pensava que podia escapar. Quando os ofegos de Hermione diminuíram, ele recomeçou, dessa vez caminhando até as costelas e os seios, onde ele ficou uns poucos minutos, apreciando a vista. Com um movimento rápido, cortou as amarras, jogou a adaga na cama e agarrou Hermione.

Era como se ele não a tivesse ferido, como se nada que ele tenha feito com ela tivesse acontecido, porque quando seus corpos ficaram tão próximos, ela o acolheu com paixão, entrelaçando suas pernas ao redor de sua cintura, deixando que ele se esfregasse nela com aquela ferocidade animal. E em meio aos beijos que lhes tiravam o ar e faziam com que seus corpos reagissem instantaneamente, Draco a mordia tão forte nos lábios que algumas gotículas do sangue impuro dela caiam em sua língua, e ela gemia e o abraçava e tirava sua camisa e tudo se inundava de fogo, paixão, raiva.

Hermione moveu as mãos de Draco que estavam em sua cintura e coxa e trouxe-as para seu seio e rosto. Ele os apertou fortemente, sorrindo enquanto ela gemia de dor e prazer, e depois de um momento, Hermione mordeu-lhe os lábios com raiva, sorrindo com a fúria estampada na tempestade dos olhos de Draco.

- Me bate, Draco. Me bate com força.

Draco soltou o seio esquerdo que estava segurando para pressionar a ferida que Hermione havia lhe causado no lábio inferior. Sorriu enquanto segurava seu cabelo, puxando-o com força para explorar então seu pescoço, mordendo e deixando manchas vermelhas intensas por onde sua boca passava. Hermione era uma mistura de gemidos, lágrimas e suor, e de seus lábios abertos ainda se podia ouvir o socorro silencioso que ela gostava de gritar.

- Não se anime, minha querida. Eu não irei lhe satisfazer.

Draco se levantou, e com um floreio de varinha, as amarras voltaram, assim com uma mordaça. Hermione arregalou os olhos, ao mesmo tempo em que sorria. Draco pegou novamente a adaga e ficou girando-a nas mãos, torturando-a pela espera. Aquele jogo estava se tornando mais divertido do que esperado - ela estava gostando. _Por favor, Draco_, foi o que Hermione disse com os olhos, e ele sorriu e foi até ela, beijando a pele que encontrava enquanto se colocava sentado encima dela. Apertou-lhe os seios novamente, alisando-os com a adaga na mão direita. E quando os olhares se encontraram, Draco deu o que ela queria: Com um golpe preciso, enfiou a adaga em seu peito uma, duas, três vezes, até os gritos sufocados de dor de Hermione se tornarem soluços, e os fortes tremores se tornassem apenas reflexos de alguém que se despedia da vida. Draco deitou ao seu lado com um enorme sorriso no rosto, e quando sua respiração se acalmou, segurou a mão de Hermione, apertando nos dedos dela a adaga. Trouxe-a até sua garganta, e sem deixar o sorriso escapar dos lábios, cortou-a em um reflexo.

Na adaga, o sangue sujo e nobre se misturaram como um só, iguais. _Apenas sangue_.

**.#.**

_Then he walked up and told her, thinking maybe it'd pass_

**.#.**

Abriu os olhos.

A garganta coçava, seu corpo tremia e a sensação do sonho ainda estava presente em seus reflexos. Mas o que mais o deixou apavorado foi acordar e ter suas mãos ao redor de Hermione - uma segurando delicadamente seu pescoço, e a outra em sua cintura, mantendo-a próxima. Gritou, caindo da cama, afastando-se da mulher que despertava assustada. Não lhe lançou um olhar pedindo desculpas, não disse nenhuma palavra. Simplesmente correu. Fechou a porta do quarto com um estrondo antes mesmo que Hermione tivesse piscado os olhos. Era como se ela fosse o monstro.

Empurrou a porta do escritório, dando de cara com seu reflexo do outro lado. Suas mãos tremiam como se estivessem sedentas para voltar ao pescoço de Hermione. Os cabelos caíam, suados, sobre sua testa pálida. As bochechas vermelhas e o peito subindo e descendo velozmente, mas o que lhe deixou aterrorizado foram seus olhos. À medida que se aproximava, viu o cinza chumbo em suas íris, que disparava olhares em todas as direções a cada segundo. Os olhos de um louco.

Socou o espelho, que se partiu em grandes pedaços - um deles cortou-lhe profundamente a palma da mão. Eufórico, desesperado, sem controle, procurou os pergaminhos em sua mesa, deixando uma trilha de sangue por onde tocava. Assim que os encontrou, jogou-se em um canto com eles reunidos ao seu redor. Com seu próprio sangue, escreveu relatos confusos do seu último sonho.

_Ela gostava. Sol. Eu a matei. Morte. Ela queria. Hermione_.

Ouviu passos aproximarem-se do escritório e Hermione entrou. Temerosamente, ela se aproximou, agachando-se e engatinhando até ele. Ela estava assustada, ele percebeu, mas não se importou. Queria protegê-la, mas parecia impossível. As mesmas mãos que a acariciavam poderiam matá-la. Essa idéia o estava perseguindo, ele poderia ceder a qualquer momento.

- Draco, por favor...

- Não! Não, leia. Leia, você vai entender.

Jogou os pergaminhos nela com medo e depois se deitou bruscamente no chão, encolhendo-se e arfando. Fechou os olhos. Quando ela terminasse de ler, ela iria embora e iria cuspir na cara dele e dizer que aquilo não era amor de verdade, que o odiava, que tinha vergonha de todo esse tempo que passaram juntos. Draco não tinha como rebater tais palavras. A verdade estava aí, e ele também tinha nojo de si mesmo.

Deixou-se lembrar do chocolate, do sol, do café, do amor, da raiva, da esperança, da salvação. Hermione enquanto não lhe odiava. O que o consolava - o que não era consolo nenhum, apenas masoquismo, já que ela iria embora em breve - era saber que ninguém poderia lhe obrigar a parar de lembrar.

**.#.**

_Her hand brushed up against his, she left it there_

_Told him how she felt and then they locked in a stare_

**.#.**

Passaram-se horas na mente de Draco até que ouvisse qualquer barulho. Esperou o som das malas caindo no quarto, ou os socos em seu peito, mas não _aquilo_. A mão dela entrelaçada na dele, puxando-o para mais perto, deixando que ele chorasse em seu peito. Consolava-o com aquela carícia nos cabelos que ele não sabia viver sem. Draco era tão dependente dela.

- Por que você não sente _nada_? - sua voz era estrangulada e nessa simples pergunta Draco havia colocado um grande espaço entre as palavras por conta dos soluços que lhe assaltavam o corpo. Ele era a personificação da falta de controle agora.

- É claro que eu sinto - retrucou Hermione, a voz um pouco trêmula, mas ainda assim firme - Estou com um medo do caralho, mas eu te amo, Draco. Quando eu disse que eu te amaria na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença e até que a morte nos separasse, eu havia falado sério.

- Eu posso te matar...

- Eu também posso te matar, meu amor... Só que podemos escolher querer ou não.

- Talvez isso seja um aviso do destino - disse Draco com a voz séria e rouca, conformada assim como os seus olhos. Hermione percebeu que neles não havia mais nada além da insanidade. Como ela não pôde perceber que ele estava sucumbindo à loucura?

- Não existe um destino, Draco. Foi você mesmo que me disse isso, lembra? Na lareira - Hermione segurou o rosto dele, forçando-o para que a olhasse - Não existe porra de destino nenhum, apenas escolhas diferentes. Algumas são fáceis, outras não, mas as que realmente importam são aquelas que nos definem como pessoas. Você apenas sonhou, Draco. Você não escolheu isso. Todo esse fardo que estava em seus ombros vai acabar. Eu estou aqui, do seu lado. Eu acredito em você, eu te amo.

- Tudo vai ficar bem, não é?

- Nós vamos fazer isso ficar bem, eu prometo, querido.

Então Draco deixou ser embalado por ela e chorou todas as lágrimas que pôde chorar. Depois de algum tempo, deitou em seu colo e narrou com detalhes todos os seus pesadelos, seus medos. E ela continuava lá, acariciando seus cabelos, ouvindo tudo com atenção, perguntando de vez em quando. Ela não iria embora, e essa constatação fez com que o peito de Draco se enchesse de uma paz que ele não reconhecia há meses - não incompleta, como das semanas anteriores, mas uma paz verdadeira, porque agora ela sabia de tudo.

Hermione se remexeu, entrelaçando sua mão com a de Draco e levantou, levando-o junto. Desceram as escadas e ficaram de frente para a lareira. Ela pronunciou o feitiço que faria com que a lenha queimasse, e a sala foi coberta por aquela luz amarela alaranjada que dava a Draco arrepios. Com o canto do olho, viu os pergaminhos na mão de Hermione e com o olhar perguntou o porquê daquilo tudo.

- Dizem que o fogo apaga as coisas com facilidade, ajuda a crescer - ela disse sem olhá-lo.

Em seus olhos castanhos cor de chocolate, ele pôde ver a luz das chamas refletidas, mas além disso, havia aquele brilho tão _Hermione_, o mesmo que o havia cativado desde o início, que fazia com que pensasse em como poderia sobreviver um dia sem ela. Ele era Mercúrio - dois pólos extremos unidos num só - e ela era seu Sol. Sem ela não havia movimento, luz, esperança, calor ou frio. Sem Hermione, Draco Malfoy estaria sem proteção, rodeado de nada. Mercúrio não pode ser visto pela Terra por conta do Sol, está protegido dos malditos telescópios por conta de sua luz. Sem o Sol, Mercúrio só seria um monte de massa vagando no universo.

- Queime suas lembranças, Draco. Só assim você ficará bem.

Hermione lhe entregou os pergaminhos, lhe transmitindo pelo olhar tudo o que ele precisava pra seguir em frente. Levantou, sem desgrudar as mãos das dela, e caminhou até a lareira. À medida que se aproximava das chamas, o amor que sentia o engolfou, e sabendo que toda a sua insanidade estava na palma de sua mão, jogou os pergaminhos banhados com o seu sangue e as lágrimas de Hermione nas chamas - _E que isso nunca mais se repita_, foi o pedido que Draco incluiu quando as laterais começaram a enegrecer.

Quando tudo terminou o sol já estava despontando pelas cortinas da sala, e Hermione não havia largado a mão de Draco, sentando-se com ele no chão e vendo tudo queimar até virar cinza da cor dos olhos dele, que agora não tinha mais o brilho louco daqueles que perdiam a fé no mundo. Quase não sentiu a carícia na barriga, os dedos dele brincando sem perceber.

- Espero que ele tenha os cabelos lisos do pai, mas não reclamaria se tivesse os olhos da mãe.

Hermione sorriu e se aconchegou em seus braços, sentindo o peso da noite passada - o peso de toda uma vida - se dissipar aos poucos enquanto ria e retrucava algo como _o cinza dos seus olhos é lindo, Draco_, mas não tinha importância, porque finalmente ela sentia paz. Ele a encarou - cinza do cigarro queimado no castanho chocolate, uma combinação tão imperfeita e destrutiva, mas ao mesmo tempo tão viciante - e sorriu, aproximando seus rostos para então beijá-la, e com o sol e a esperança nas chamas que haviam queimado todos os seus temores e pesadelos, eles selaram sua promessa de que fariam tudo ficar bem pela pequena vida que os unia para sempre.

**.#.**

_Fim - ou um novo começo._

* * *

**N/A:** Gostaram? Esse quase um mês escrevendo a fanfic valeu à pena ou foi tempo gasto a toa? Espero reviews, amados. Abraços, Nanda.


End file.
